


Welcome to the Family

by lilbeefy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Resident Evil 7 Spoilers, Resident Evil AU, wwe au where theres not really any wrestling? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeefy/pseuds/lilbeefy
Summary: WWE au- It's been 3 years since Charlotte's mysterious disappearance from an overseas "babysitting" job. Everyone's moved on, but Becky Lynch refuses to believe she's really gone. When she gets an email from Charlotte's long-dormant email account, Becky's flung down a rabbit hole of problems she's not sure she can escape from.alternate description: why the fuck is my girlfriend emailing me from a louisiana bayou





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so if you cant tell this is a resident evil 7/wwe crossover where everythings the same except the wyatts are the bakers etc
> 
> also i tried making it as gay as possible? this was written at like 4 am in one go and its my first time really writing any fic like this so if the characters seem off/weird or anything thats why lol

TAPE 01, RECEIVED JUNE 4TH, 2014

The file seemed to fizz with static before finally settling, displaying the image of a smiling blonde woman-Charlotte. Becky hesitates briefly, contemplating whether to watch this tape yet again, before numbly clicking the “play” button on the file.

“Hey Becky! Sorry this is taking so long- the kids parents said they’d be out of town for a little longer than expected? Something about a hold up at the airport or passports or something… I don’t know.”

She rolled her eyes before shrugging it off.

“Anyway- I shouldn’t be gone for much longer, just a few more days. You can manage to get by without me for that long right?”

The sound of chatter could be heard off camera. She could never pick out what exactly it was they were saying, but it sounded urgent. Charlotte seemed to pick up on this-a flash of concern crossing her features- before putting on a forced smile.

“Looks like that’s my cue, babe. Something’s up with Abby- gotta go!”

END TAPE 01

TAPE 02, RECEIVED JUNE 6TH, 2014

            This video was the one that was the hardest to get through.

            “Becky?” Charlotte’s voice cut through before the picture did, high and panicked. “Becky, you were right. I was lying this whole time- I wasn’t doing what I said I was. I’m so-“

            She hunched over, grabbing her shoulder and crying out in pain.

            “I don’t have much time- just- just stay AWAY.”

END TAPE 02

            ===

            Becky didn’t know how many times she’d watched those videos over, trying to make sense of what was inside. It’d been three years since Charlotte had gone missing- three years since her “babysitting job” had supposedly gone bad. Becky- and the authorities investigating as well- had never bought into that story, and after an extensive search, the case was declared cold.

            But she knew. She didn’t know how, but part of her **_knew_** Charlotte was still alive somewhere.

            “I’m tellin’ you Bex, you gotta move on from this.”

            Becky tapped the steering wheel of her car impatiently, trying to focus her nerves on the road in front of her.

            “Sasha, the email was from **_her._** I’m tha’ only other person with her account information. There’s no way it couldn’t be her.”

            “There’s a thing called **_hacking.”_** Sasha cut in. “Listen. I’m just worried one of these day’s your little goose chase after someone who may not even be alive anymore’s gonna end up with you gettin’ hurt.”

            “Well, even if she’s not alive, what’s tha harm in checkin’ this place out? What’s the worst that could happen?”

            “Haven’t you ever seen those P.S.A.’s on stranger danger? You could show up and someone could like- I dunno- steal your kidney or something!”

            Becky couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

            “Where’s this even at anyway?”

            “Dulvey. Dulvey Louisiana.”

            “Oh **_shit!_** You could have **_hillbillies_** steal your kidney then!”

===

            The conversation eventually faded as Becky’s phone signal dropped. She neared an old, worn down dirt path that snaked through the dense brush of the nearby bayou. Against her better judgement, she took the turn and found herself surrounded by the thick vegetation of her surroundings. Slowly, the view of a house- or, as she got a better look at it, a **_mansion_** \- crossed her vision. She stopped a few yards from it’s gate, leaving her car next to an older van seemingly camped in the drive.

            She decided to look through the van first. Slowly, she walked over to inspect the inside- a door open, for some odd reason- and noticed a sun-faded flyer lying on one of the seats. The words “SEWER GATORS” read in bold, chunky font against a portrait of three men. Becky turned the flier absent mindedly and almost yelped at the other side.

**“JOIN US”**

The blood that was used to write the phrase out looked faded, as if days had passed since the instigating action, but it was nonetheless blood all the same. She dropped the flier to the ground in a sort of panic, backtracking from the van and back to the estate fence. There, she found a hole in the fence-more than likely her only way in- and another sign written in, again, blood.

            “ACCEPT HER GIFT”

            Becky furrowed her nose in distaste, taking a deep breath before pushing on. She traveled the makeshift path that had been woven through the brush, swatting at the mosquitos and flies that seemed to sward all around her. She stopped, however, as she glanced ahead of her. In front of her stood possibly the biggest, tallest man she’d ever seen in hear life, stalking across the expanse in front of her. He lumbered on, out of sight, seemingly not noticing her. Becky hesitated- not wanting to rush in and possibly be confronted by a disgruntled property owner- before sneaking around the pass and peaking to see where he’d gone.

            Which was, of course, just fucking **_nowhere._**

            Becky’s brows knit in confusion as she surveyed her surroundings. The man had just… disappeared. Maybe she’d hallucinated something- after all, she’d heard rumors of swamp gas having odd effects on the way people perceive things. She trudged on- crossing some sort of buzzard infested carrion that seemed littered in the path, past some sort of buzzing mass of flies and maggots that seemed to exist around the next turn, before finally making her way- with minimal vomiting at the horrors around her, impressively- to a gap in the property fence.

            ===

            The house was odd.

            It seemed fairly new- or at least, newer than what she’d expect from a run down haunted swamp house- but it still seemed… off, in a way. As she entered the hallway in front of her, she heard the door she’d entered through swing shut. A click soon followed.

            Fuck.

            She made her way through the winding corridors, finding her way to a decrepit kitchen- with a roach invested bowl of god knows what- and a newspaper discarded carelessly on the table. It’s front page showed an image of the swamp outside, with the decrepit form of the abandoned house peaking over the tree line.

            “OVER TWENTY MISSING IN TWO YEARS”   

            “Oh **_fuck_** ”

            Continuing on, she made her way to a dark living quarters of some sort- a common area of sorts, with a wall panel pushed outward to reveal some sort of secret passage. Becky crouched, shoving her way through the opening and finding a dark hole leading down to nothing, with only a flimsy wooden ladder to scale it with. She hesitated briefly, weighing her options, before finally taking the plunge.

            The first few pegs seemed to hold her weight, letting her climb down in relative ease, before she reached the midpoint. She heard something snap, and then felt a foot fall through to nothing. With a gasp, she grappled for the next peg, only to have that one break too. She crashed to the ground with a thud, cursing as she pulled herself together and examined the room around her. It seemed to be an unfinished basement space of sorts, with a wall being completely broken down- serving as the entry way to her next room, she supposed.

            It took her a bit of effort, but Becky managed to get to her feet again. She started off down what she presumed could be a hallway, stopping as she rounded a corner and started another descent. The path in front of her descended gradually, before stopping in a watery expanse that she assumed she’d have to clear in order to get to the next room.

            “Good lord.” She spat, easing herself into the murky swamp water.

            She waded aroud carefully, ducking somewhat as she neared pillars and beams. She noticed an odd sort of bubbling seemed to flow around her, sending stray water droplets splashing in her face, much to her disgust. Soon, a light seemed to shine in front of her as her eyes adjusted- it seemed like there was finally another room to search through. She decided to double her efforts, giving one last push forward in hopes to finally end this train wreck-

            -her foot hit something.

            Her foot honest to fucking god kicked against something in the water. As she stiffened, she could feel it bob against the ripples caused by her presence. It glided over her skin, bumping against her a few times before finally surfacing.

            It was a fucking body.

            The corpse broke the surface just as Becky finally let a scream escape her throat, ripping through the small tunnel like an explosion. She kicked like mad, trying to get out of the water and away from the lifeless husk, finding the edge of the water and pulling herself onto dry land. She heaved, trying to calm herself after seeing a sight like that, to no avail.

            As her eyes drifted away from the scene, however, Becky noticed that there was a light radiating from somewhere deeper in the room. Not a light that she’d seen throughout the house- a dull, flickering emergency light that looked seconds away from giving out- this was an actual, honest to god lightbulb shining through this horror show of a house. Shakily, she rose to her feet, slowly weaving her way through the maze of boxes and other clutter stashed about, before finally finding a cage of sorts against the far end of a wall.

            Becky had to blink a few times to adjust to the light- even a normal bulb seemed blinding after wading through the pitch black of the house and murk below- but even after she adapted, she didn’t trust the view in front of her.

            “…………Charlotte?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky's seemingly found Charlotte- so all she's gotta do is grab her and go, right? We're only on chapter two buddy, what do you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heads up- if you know the game, you know exactly whats coming next. heavy content warnings for blood, gore, body horror, and some all around weird spooky shit

            “……Charlotte?”

            The limp figure in the cage didn’t seem to acknowledge her- almost as if she were in a sort of trance. Becky rattled the cage a little, rustling the bars in an attempt to get her attention to no avail.

            "Shit….. Hang on.”

            She turned, glancing back at the hoarders nest around her. There had to be something in this mess that could help her open the cage. She rummaged around in the boxes, emptying them all and spilling their contents onto the hard concrete. Finally, after what seemed like ages, something metallic caught her eye.

            A bolt cutter.

            Becky glanced back to the cage, noticing a chain link woven around the door. A fresh wave of rage hit her all at once.

            ‘ _So they jus’ kidnapped ‘er then? Kept ‘er here like a goddamned animal in some cage?’_

            The reality of the situation began to sink in and she swallowed, hard, trying to bury her anger until she could get her hands on whoever did this. Taking a deep breath of stale air, she picked the cutters up and made her way to the cage’s door.

_Snip._

            The chains fell with a dull clunk, pooling at Becky’s feet as the door swung open almost on its own. She entered, crossing the room in a second and shaking the slumped figure before her.

            “Charlotte- Charlotte come on-“

            The figure- which was, as she could clearly see now, in fact Charlotte- blinked a few times before opening her eyes.

            “Bex? Bexs is that…?”

            Becky nodded an affirmative, opening her mouth to speak when suddenly Charlotte’s eyes widened in horror.

            “Abby?" She whispered, voice taking on an air of fear, "Abby, this is **_not_** funny!”

            Becky watched in confusion as Charlotte rose to her feet and paced the room. She turned, back to Becky, nostril's flared in anger, and pointed a finger directly at her.

            “Don’t do this to me Abby! This is too fucking _**far!**_ ”

            Charlotte continued to glare at Becky, keeping eye contact for almost a full minute. She shook with anger- at what exactly, Becky wasn't sure- before suddenly freezing. She took her head into her hands, fingers clawing at her temples as she slumped back, finding the makeshift cot she'd awoken on before rocking herself in frantic rhythm. As she increased her pace, Becky could vaguely make out the sound of low, piercing sobs coming from the heap of dirt and grime that was her girlfriend. She couldn’t take it. Slowly, as to not startle Charlotte even further, she crossed the space between them, and reached out, tentatively, to stroke Charlotte’s neck in slow circles. She let her have a moment before the sob's became too much.

            “S’ok babe, m’ here now.”

            Charlotte, after what seemed like ages, finally began to settle somewhat. She lifted her head from her hands, face streaked with something black- inky almost, most likely some sort of makeup, Becky rationalized- and sniffled. Becky noticed, then, how tired she looked- her eyelids were lined with deep purple bags, her eyes took on almost a frantic, feral glint to them.

            “It really is you then? You’re actually here?”

            Becky nodded in confirmation.

            Charlotte let a small smile break across her lips. She seemed ecstatic for a moment before coming back to reality.

            “You shouldn’t be here Becky- It’s way too dangerous. How did you even find this place?”

            Becky frowned, eyebrows knit in confusion and expression blank as she stared at Charlotte.

            “What do you **_mean_** how’d I get here? Ya set me that email just the other day with th’ house’s address-”

            “-No, no I didn’t! I **_wouldn’t…_**..”

            She paused for a moment, hands gripping the edge of her cot as she broke eye contact with Becky.

            “….Did I? Wait- that doesn’t matter. Did he see you? Did anyone see you?”

            Charlotte’s hands found Becky’s arms, gripping them with a sort of rabid desperation that caught her by surprise.

            “Answer me Becky- Did ANYONE see you!”

            “No! No, I didn’t see anyone else- Are there other people? Who else is ere’?  Are they tha one’s that put ya in here-“

            “There’s no time!” Charlotte cried, gripping Becky's arm and dragging her away from the cage. She led her to a door adjacent to the one she’d entered through, almost making Becky trip at the sheer speed she dragging her at.

            “Somewhere over here there’s a way out- I know it, they used to bring me food through here…” Her voice trailed on as she drifted down the hall, arms outstretched and patting the brick around them as if it would reveal a secret door.

            “Who is THEY, Charlotte! What in the fuck’s been goin’ on these past three years?”

            Charlotte stopped in her tracks, frozen.

            “…Three years? Has it really been three years since.. Oh-god-”

            Charlotte’s body seemed to spasm for a split second, almost as if something inside her was snaking through her body. She groaned a little at it, a hand finding it’s way to the nearest wall and bracing herself as whatever this was took its course.

            “Charlotte? What’s happening- you’re really startin’ to scare me with this.”

            Charlotte heaved as she righted herself, nails digging into the stone of the wall with a dull scratch.

            “I’m fine, Bex, really I am.”

            Her voice had an almost uncanny calm to it. Something about it’s complete lack of panic made Becky uneasy.

            “Now that you’re here…. we can finally be a family, Becky. It’s been so incomplete without you- Abby needs more than one mother, she can’t have just me….”

            She trailed off again, wandering through the dark hall before smacking into something.

            “….Door.. There’s a door here! See Becky! I told you I remembered!”

            Charlotte shoved against it and it gave way, tumbling through the gap as Becky watched on, disturbed. Hesitantly, Becky followed Charlotte in, crossing the distance just as Charlotte made her way to a worn couch propped against one of the walls.

            “I remember this room.... There’s another door here, somewhere. You gotta help me out, Becky- help me move these boxes.”

            She rushed to help her, scooting some out of the way only to reveal nothing in their wake. Charlotte wrung her hands, shifting in desperation.

            “Ah- fuck me," She muttered, running a hand through her hair as she surveyed the scene, " I know it's here somewhere! Becky, I know it, it's gotta be here…”

            Charlotte stopped, her figure hunching over. Becky put a hand on Charlotte's back, trying to calm her again, only to be met with a sort of quaking. Charlotte muttered something, quick and- judging by the tone Becky managed to pick up, _**livid,**_ slowing rising in volume- her hands tensing in and out of fists before finally exploding;

            “THEY FUCKING HID THE DOOR!"

            The phrase erupted from her as she kicked the wall in anger, turning back to Becky with a manic sort of ferocity in her eyes.

            IT WAS RIGHT HERE, AND NOW IT’S GONE. THEY FUCKING HID IT FROM ME-“

            Her arm reeled back as another scream ripped through her. She punched the wall, fist finding one of the room’s walls and quickly flying through the material there. She broke clean into the next room with what seemed like sheer rage alone. Charlotte huffed as she attacked it again, breaking the boards until a broken, circular gap began to form. She stopped, shoulders hunched, chest rapidly rising and falling with exertion, before turning back to Becky with a snarl.

            She whipped back around to the gap, quickly running through it and disappearing into the shadows within. Becky looked on, dumbstruck.

            "Wha’ tha’ fuck was tha’?”

\---

            Becky had, to put it simply, no fucking clue what was going on. She surveyed the room Charlotte had disappeared into- one much like the previous rooms, scattered, dark, with boxes and clutter piling almost to the ceiling- before finally finding a set of stairs. Slowly, with much hesitation, she’d found her way about halfway up before the door above her slowly creaked open- seemingly by itself.

            “Oh hell na’.”

            She’d tried to backtrack down to the basement again- for obvious reasons- but was stopped when the darkness seemingly emitted a low, feral hiss.

            “Oh fuck tha’ even more.”

            She cut her losses, taking the trek up to the main floor of the house. Becky blinked as the room around her came into view- a bleak, paint chipped hall in a state not unlike the kitchen she’d first been exposed too. However, the main difference between that area and this one was rather obvious- the hall actually had lights.

            Becky breathed a small sigh of relief upon seeing this, thankful that she didn’t have to keep squinting in the pitch black that had surrounded her for most of her journey. However, as she made her way through the hall she found almost entirely locked doors. The only breakthrough she found was in the bathroom- which’s door was wide open, oddly enough- that seemed to have some sort of medical tonic stashed inside.

            “Maybe this could help with whatever th’ hell she’s got.” She muttered to herself, stashing the medicine for a later use.

            She sighed as she reentered the hall, looking back towards the door she’d first come out of. Becky knew she had no other choice but to go back down and try to find another way out- without any keys or lockpicks, her choices were limited. She made her way to the door, pressing against it and shoving it back open before taking a few steps down the staircase.

            That’s when it started again.

            The hissing had taken on an edge to it- not just sounding low and menacing, but now incorporating some kind of pained growl to it as well. Becky squinted into the darkness of the basement, trying to see where the noise was coming from-

            -and she saw it, clear as day. Charlotte, crawling on her hands and knees, body twisted in an inhumane shape, hair matted and pressed against her scalp as if it were painted on. She stopped, right in front of Becky, before suddenly rising to her feet in a flash of movement. She leaned in close to Becky, drawing her lips back in a sort of grimace and bearing her teeth at her with a low snarl. She grabbed Becky by the neck, gripping hard- harder than she should have been able to- before flinging her back with enough force that Becky made impact with the adjacent wall.

            Becky, slowly, got to her feet, looking around in shock. It hadn’t registered yet what had just happened- something that put her at a major disadvantage. Charlotte found her way over to Becky, reaching a hand- a clawed hand, Becky noted as her nails dug into her bruised flesh- to her and pulling her towards her. Charlotte’s other hand rose, and in the dim light of the hall Becky saw the metallic flash of metal.

            Her girlfriend was trying to stab her with a fucking **_knife._**

            She rolled out of the way of the first slice, only letting the blade nick her on the forearm. She struggled with the next, wrestling with Charlotte for control-only to loose. Charlotte brought the knife down hard, clean through Becky’s palm as a roar of pain erupted below her. Becky snarled, shoving against Charlotte with all her might and managing to fling her off her now bloodied body.

            Charlotte rose quickly, gripping the knife again and lunging towards Becky. She slashed at her multiple times, giving her a few more nicks along her arms, before having the knife shoved away from her hand as Becky once again managed to take control.

            As Charlotte limped away, she put her hands to her head again. She let out a low grunt as she shook, squirming with discomfort.

            “I- She’s here.” She started, her voice cracking with panic. “I can hear her- She’s trying to get back into me- I can feel her inside me-“

            A sob escaped her throat as the shaking intensified. She whipped her head around, smacking it against the wall nearest to her.

            “I want you OUT!” Charlotte roared, clawing again at her temples- this time hard enough to draw blood. “GET OUT OF ME YOU FUCKING **_BRAT._** ”

            The dull thud of her head smacking against the wall echoed throughout the hall- the only sound save for Becky’s ragged, shallow breathing. After a few moments pause from her attack against her own body, Charlotte began to laugh- the sound hollow, bitter- before shooting a glare down at Becky. A crimson stream trickled down her face as she spoke.

            “After everything I’ve done… I deserve this. I deserve this hell. What gets me though- You don’t. I could’ve lived with this by myself, but you?”

            She shook her head. Something seemed to catch in her throat as she swallowed.

            “That’s a whole new level of evil.”

            She closed her eyes and rammed against the wall one final time. The blow had enough force to leave a sizeable dent in the wall’s surface, and soon Charlotte crumpled to the ground. Becky rose to unsteady feet, her balance only made worse by the searing pain her hand. She bent down to look at Charlotte, touching the red smeared against her temples, trying to clean some of it off-

            -When Charlotte suddenly got back up.

            She rose in a flash, grabbing Becky by the hand- the injured, bloodied hand- and twisting it in an awkward position. Becky cried out as she shoved her, grabbing her again and roughly hurling her into the wall.

            “GET OUT.”

            Becky hacked as the dust around her settled, trying to find her bearings. Charlotte stood in front of her, eyes pitch black, dragging a large, oddly shaped lump behind her. She paused briefly, gripping the side of the shape and pulling on some cord- which cause the thing to roar with life.

            It was a fucking chainsaw.

            Charlotte brought it down on the ground next to Becky, shoving it towards her as Becky shuffled away. She shrieked as Charlotte raised it again, bringing it down on top of a chair near her this time. As Becky tried to move again, Charlotte brought a foot down on her injured hand, trapping her, almost as if to brace her for something. Charlotte let out a feral sounding roar as she brought the chainsaw down again, this time on top of Becky’s injured hand. She screeched as it cut through bone, scrambling below her as it managed to break clean through. The chainsaw hit raw floorboard after that, getting stuck in the material and giving Becky all the time she needed to slip out from under her.

            “I’m DEAD, Becky!” Charlotte snarled after her limping form. “Everyone’s dead here! We ALL ARE! You’re gonna be dead too now!”

            Becky awkwardly shuffled down the hall as fast as she could, trying to think of something- anything- to do. As she navigated the halls, she caught a glimpse of a sort of night table positioned towards the end of the walkway. Its contents, she noticed, included a simple pistol and some bullets.

            How convenient.

            She gripped it in her hand, awkwardly trying to load the ammunition with one hand as she heard Charlotte shamble towards her. Becky fumbled, shakily raising the weapon towards Charlotte as she stalked her further. As Charlotte revved the chainsaw one last time, raising it above her head menacingly, Becky panicked.

            She fired.

            She thought she’d only pulled the trigger once, but as she’d glanced at the chamber she’d found 4 bullets missing. Becky looked up- hesitantly, as if ignoring the mess in front of her would make it disappear- and was met with the crumpled, bullet ridden form of Charlotte.

            Becky fell to her knees in front of her, covering her mouth in shock. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself- or at least rationalize- what had just happened.

            “Charlotte- babe, m’ so sorry- I didn’t mean- I did’t mean to do this, I didn’t mean to hurt you like this, Oh fuck-“

            As she was panicking, something behind Becky moved. It interrupting her thoughts by grabbing her good arm. It tugged, bringing her up to her feet. As she reeled, she took in the sight of the figure- a stocky, bearded man, with a lantern hanging limply from his belt. He seemed to move in a flash; one of his arms retracted, reeling back before making impact with Becky’s face and sending her flying to the ground. 

            As Becky's vision faltered, she managed to see that she'd landed close to Charlotte's still form. She reached out a hand, weakly, in an attempt to grab her. The figure above her snickered, kicking Becky's form as a laugh cut through the silence.

            “Welcome to the family, girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the story's really going to start differing from the source material- i want to follow the bare basics of the game's plot, but i also want to make it my own/make it fit with the characters im working with. feedback on how everything's going so far/how you guys feel about this so far (and ESPECIALLY how im handling each character- my worst fear is making everyone super ooc lol) would be greatly appreciated

            Everything seemed to pass in a blur for Becky- She vaguely remembered the sensation of being lifted, thrown over someone’s shoulder, limply hanging as they dragged her off somewhere. She thought she’d seen Charlotte, lying prone just as she was across the figure’s shoulders. Her vision faded.

            It picked up in another room. She was tied to a chair, blobs of colors dancing in and out of view. She couldn’t make them out exactly, but she could hear some traces of their voices- low, deep and gruff, snarling and bickering amongst themselves. She felt something skim her side, something reach out and grasp her injured arm.

            “….Come on, hang in there kid.” It soothed, holding the stump upright and smashing something against it. They held whatever it was to it for a few moments before a sharp, jarring pain cut through her limb. Becky screamed, bucking against her restraints as another pain soon followed.

            “Calm down now! Calm down, it’ll be over quick- I’m tryin’ to fix it-“

            Becky’s vision went spotty as she faded again, slumping against her chair as the voice continued to “help” her. By the time she’d awoken again, whoever it was had vanished.

            “Well, looky here! Somebody’s finally decided to join the family!”

            Becky blinked, trying to get a good view of her surroundings. It looked like she was still in the same area as before- and a quick attempt to move her arms confirmed that she was still bound as well. She grunted in confusion, trying to wiggle her  arm restraints as her captors looked on.

            “None of that now..” The one across from her- the same one that had ambushed her earlier, she realized with a slight jolt- commanded. He shot a hand out and laid it down over her injured arm- the one that, as she examined it further, seemed to have staples implanted into it, joining the flesh of her hand with her arm.

            “I bet you got a whole lotta questions for us all now, right?” He started, slowly moving his hand away from hers. “And that’s to be expected- it can be hard to adapt to a new family all in one day-“

            “..New family? What do ya mean new-?”

            She stopped mid-sentence, the events of the last few hours suddenly hitting her like a truck.

            “Where’s Charlotte-“

            She was interrupted by the man to her right- a hulking, sinister looking mountain of muscle- slamming a fist onto the table, sending a small wave of silverware and food scraps flying.

            “Do **NOT** interrupt him.”

            She froze, watching as he glared her down, nostrils flared. The man in front of her let out a chuckle at that, shaking his head and clapping a hand onto the other man’s shoulder.

            “Oh come now Braun- she didn’t mean it! She’s new here! Our sister doesn’t _understand_ how our little “’family’” works yet! I’m sure in time she’ll come to understand…”

            The man to Becky’s right-Braun, she supposed- exhaled, looking her over one last time before turning back to his plate. She let her gaze fall to her own plate, currently empty, before the man in front of her caught her attention once again.

            “I hope your hungry- we made a special dinner just for your arrival.”

            He shoveled something onto her plate- something grey, something runny, something that looked like **_organs-_** and she couldn’t bite back the hack that rose in her throat. She looked up, trying to hide her blatant distaste with conversation.

            “Have.. You guy’s been expectin’ me or somethin’? Why am I so important?”

            A new figure, one seated to her left, spoke up this time.

            “Why are you so important? Are you kiddin’ me? You showin’ up means Blondie’s finally going to stop crying every night! Mean’s we can get some damn peace again!”

            “Luke.” The voice of the first man cut back in, sharp and stern, “You shouldn’t talk about your sister like that.”

            “Am I wrong?” The man to her left- Luke- shot back. “Every damn night its ‘Oh I miss Becky! She's probably so scared right now! Please, I just want to leave, I wanna find her-!’”

            Luke rolled his eyes, turning his attention back down to his plate. He took his fork and scooped something onto it.

            “It’s pathetic, to be honest.”

            With that, he bent the fork back and let it’s contents fly in Becky’s direction.

            And that’s when the man in the center snapped.

            He growled something under his breath as he walked to the kitchen, coming back when he had a large carving knife in hand. Luke seemed to catch wind of this, grunting in panic all too late as the man brought down the large blade across his forearm. He thrashed, screaming in pain as he sawed through.

            “Ah HELL, BRAY! Not AGAIN!”

            Becky watched in horror as Bray finished the cut, slamming the knife down into the table and swatting the sawed appendage out of view. Luke shuffled after it awkwardly, muttering something under his breath as he chased after it.

            Bray attempted to calm himself, flexing his hands into fists and back again over and over as he took his seat once more.

            “Now, Becky, since we’ve dealt with the table’s troublemaker, why don’t we begin?”

            Bray’s voice shook somewhat as he observed her, his smile slowly becoming more and more strained as she remained still.

             “We worked awfully hard to get this put together- won’t you at least **_try_** a bite?”

            Becky looked down at the plate, unable to pick at anything due to her hands being tied. She was completely lost as to what he wanted her to do here. As she stared at the food, she heard Bray rise again, this time making his way to her. He stopped in front of her, reaching a hand down to her plate and scooping up some of the grey matter there.

            “Aw come now Becky..” He started, his voice noticeably wavering, “You need to **_eat_** if you’re going to be strong enough to live here.“

            And with that, Bray stuffed the slop into her mouth.

            Becky panicked, not even letting the taste register before hacking it up. She panicked, and bucked wildly against her restraints. She tried to wriggle out of them and away from her captors, but to no avail. Bray loomed menacingly above her, his face rapidly falling from a tight, forced smiled to outright contempt.

            “She’s not eatin’ it Bray- She’s not eatin’ her food!” Braun growled. In a flash, he was on his feet, pacing the room in agitation. Bray seemed to register this and responded accordingly.

            “Becky.” He began, teeth clenched as he fumbled for something out of her field of vision, “I am trying to be **_nice_** to you. We are trying to share a gift- **_Her_** gift- with you… an honor reserved only for the very **_best.”_**

He seemed to find whatever he was looking for; slowly, his body shifted, letting the hand that had been hidden previously come further and further into view. Once she could see it again, Becky felt her stomach drop.

            In his hand was the carving knife that had been used to saw through Luke’s arm.

            She blanched as he drew it out, letting it dangle in front of her face far longer than she would’ve liked. He watched her reaction with a sick sort of glee, a wide smile breaking across his face as he began again.

            “Now, it’s only natural for you to be afraid of such a concept- I mean, you become so much… **_more_** than human with her.” He continued, letting the knife ghost across her cheek, “And because you’re no longer human, you don’t have a human’s morality. Oh no no **_no!”_**

He withdrew the knife slightly, watching as her eye’s followed its every movement.

            “You are truly unfettered! You can do whatever you like as long as you have Her favor!”

            He paused, moved from his position over Becky and stood upright again. He brought the knife out in front of him, turning it over in his hands and examining it.

            “And as long as you don’t dwell on something you’re not.”

            He paused his speech, looking over his knife for a final time. Seemingly satisfied, he placed it back onto the table once more and turned his gaze back to Becky.

            “There are known unknowns here in our house- in this **_family,_** Becky. Should you choose to accept her gift-her teachings- her **_favor,_** you can learn them. If you continue to dwell on the past, however….”

            He trailed off, losing himself in thought. However, whatever sort of finish he had to his speech was interrupted by a sudden, jarring knock that resonated through the whole room. All three men at the table stopped, dropping whatever they had on hand at the time in panic.

            “Ah hell- I bet it’s that damn cop again, pokin’ his head into business he shouldn’t!” Luke spat, rising from his seat and walking towards the dining room’s door in agitation. Braun soon followed, letting out a long snort in anger as he exited the room. Becky was left with Bray, who watched his two “brothers” retreat into the house proper.

            “Don’t think this is over, Becky. I’ll be back for you.” Bray stated, ominously, before he turned and followed after the other two.

            “Like fuckin’ hell you will.”. Becky spat once he was out of earshot.

She was able to form a plan quickly- with a huff, she started to rock her chair from one side to the next, building momentum before finally flying side first onto the floorboards. As she made contact, she felt her bindings snap and her hands flop awkwardly to her sides as she lay momentarily stunned.

            With some effort, she managed to get to her feet, pausing once she noticed her hand again. She examined it in shock, looking it over a few times before picking at some of the staples impaled in her skin. Slowly, she flexed her fingers, moving each digit individually to find that, yes, everything worked as if it had never been severed.

            “What the **_fuck.”_**

            ===

            Becky started to move through the various rooms connected to the dining area. First, she looked through a sort of living room- one with a few couches and an entertainment center with a distinct lack of anything entertaining- without turning up anything of substance. She managed to find a few minor things littered about- mainly some herb’s she’d recognized as supposedly holding some sort of medical properties- but nothing world changing. Next, she moved to the kitchen which, much like the living room, lacked anything groundbreaking. She did manage to find more grey, foul smelling slop simmering on the stove, but the only thing that gave her was more bile at the back of her throat.

            Finally, she moved to the room adjacent to the kitchen- some sort of storage room, she supposed. In it were a few crates filled with miscellaneous trinkets, seemingly exactly like the wave of junk she’d encountered beforehand. However, as she did one last look around, she managed to spot something sticking out awkwardly within a pile of photos. It looked to be a VHS tape of sorts.          

            As she moved to retrieve it, however, she felt something under her give ever so slightly. Becky frowned, confused, before looking down to examine the issue. It appeared that there was some sort of hatch under her- wooden and worn, with holes littered throughout- leading to another stretch of basement. She smirked, thankful to finally find a break that could work to her advantage, only to realize seconds later that the latch’s top was locked shut.

            Shit.

            Sighing, Becky moved to retrieve the tape- which, she noticed, had “SEWER GATORS PILOT PITCH” scribbled crudely on the front- and leave.

===

            Becky knew she didn’t have much time before the men came back for her. She needed to act fast- she knew that- but after an examination of her surroundings, her only options seemed to be to leave the room and enter the main house itself. She stood at the main doors of the room, still and unflinching, trying to calm herself before finally pushing the doors open.

            The sight of the main hallway didn’t look all that different at first. It had the same dull, dirty, dimly-lit look that the previous house had shown, only with more personal mementos scattered about. As she looked above her, however, she noticed it’s first major flaw-

            -the staircase above her was completely torn out.

            Becky’s brows knit in confusion as she looked up at the sight.

            “How in tha fuck do you even….”

She shook her head, deciding to not even question it. She turned to her right, looking back down the hall, and slowly crept along the wall nearest to her, keeping her head down to avoid detection. Only after making sure the coast was clear did she dart around the corner and start the rest of the way, only letting herself breathe again once she made it safely to the other end.  

            Becky made quick work of her surroundings, digging through drawers and cabinets for any sign of a weapon, medical supply, **_anything_** to help her situation. And finally, after digging for what seemed like an eternity, she found something worthwhile- a small key that, though unlabeled, she was almost certain was left with the latch in mind. She let out a small noise in triumph, looking behind her for a split second before darting back the way she came. She made it back to the other end, almost turning the last corner to make her way back to the dining room, before a long, drawn out creek stopped her in her tracks.

            She silently cursed her luck, clenching her teeth in frustration before throwing a look behind her. There, at the end of the hall where she had just stood only seconds before, was now an old, wheelchair bound woman. She looked… Sickly, Becky thought, with shriveled up skin and- from what she could pick out, at least- sunken eyes with deep purple bags under them. She held Becky’s gaze for a long while, almost completely static except for a slight bob of her head or the twitch of an arm.

            As the old woman continued to stare at her, Becky became aware of another noise coming from the hall. A low, loud thump soon began echoing through the house, stopping right next to where the lady had been resting.

            Becky yelped, ducking behind the nearest wall for cover as the low voice reverberated through the room.

            “What’s wrong, sister? Why are you out of your room?”

            Silence. Becky, slowly, began to creep her way back to the dining room’s door, trying not to make a sound as she left.

            “If something’s bothering you, please, let one of us know. We hate seeing you like this…” The voice was soft, in a way that seemed so out of place. She picked up her pace, and continued to creep on, nearing the door and sliding back in with only a minimal amount of noise. She continued to listen for any sort of new voices but, to her relief, she heard none.

            Becky straightened herself again before walking over to the trap door’s room, grasping the key firmly in hand, fully ready to get going on this escape plan- only for a loud, earth shaking crash to rip through the room. A cloud of dust and particles seemed to explode around her, causing her to stumble from the force and wobble around blind for a few moments. Once it cleared, however, she was treated to the view of the largest of her three captors- Braun, she remembered- fighting his way through plaster and wood of the dining room’s north wall with mad fervor.

            “We TOLD you to STAY PUT!” He roared, smashing his way into the room with one last jerk of a shoulder. Becky reacted immediately, scrambling backwards and over to the trap door. She shoved the key in awkwardly, almost forcing it in the wrong way before feeling it click and turn. By the time she managed to pop it’s lock off, Braun had found his way into her room.

            “Don’t you DARE-“

            He was cut off by a loud slam caused by the trapdoor’s lid. He cursed, walking over to the door and trying to open it. Becky shuffled away from the entrance in an attempt to get as far back as she could. With a huff, Braun tried squeezing in after her, contorting his body in awkward positions before finally giving up and clamoring out of the gap.

            “This ain’t over yet, girl. You’re still stuck here, stuck with **_us._** And if we get our hands on you, you’re gonna wish you were dead. You better HOPE somethin’ down there gets to you first.”

            As he finished, Braun slammed the trap door once again. Becky thought she heard a light click as he lingered above it, before his heavy steps began to shake the floorboards above her as he left again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for ending this sorta abruptly but i couldnt decide on a resolution that didnt add another 1k+ words to this chapter lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up- mike in this chapter is supposed to be the miz i had to use his real name bc i cant just have 2 guys running around yelling for "the miz" in this fic that totally kills the mood lol
> 
> i guess this chapters sorta filler sorry about that guys

                Becky hacked as the door above her slammed, sending a cloud of dust swirling around her. She allowed herself to rest for a minute or so, catching her breath as she listened to the lumbering steps above her fade. After a few moments- just to be safe, she reasoned- Becky turned, casting a look behind her and to the rest of this passage she’d dove into. Directly behind her seemed to be a brick wall- or, she realized, taking in the large and jagged gap in the center, the _remnants_ of a brick wall. Through the hole that had somehow formed in the structure, she could see some of the basement beyond. Becky squinted in the darkness, trying to pick out anything among the black to no avail.

            She backed up again and, overestimating the amount of distance she had behind her, managed to smack directly into a shelf. She grunted as objects rained down over her. One item, she noticed, bounced across the ground a few times before suddenly bursting into life. A bright light shot into the darkness ahead, illuminating some of the room and allowing her to finally see the mess around her.

            Becky grabbed the flashlight and made her way deeper into the basement. The room was filled with a similar amount of junk as the other rooms she’d made her way through, with only a small path sloppily carved through the mess. She followed this, trudging along until she finally found another trap door hatch.

            She paused under it, holding her breath and listening for any sort of activity above her. When she heard none she shifted, pressed against the latch lid and opened it. The room that opened before her actually seemed organized, shockingly enough, with legitimate shelves holding it’s items instead of just piles of boxes. She clambered onto the tile, hefting herself up and making her way to a sort of folding table set up across the room. She noticed that the table held a T.V., buzzing with static. Though the room was illuminated by an overheard light, the erratic flickering still seemed to fill the room in a sort of odd, almost intense energy that set her on edge.

            And that’s when she remembered; Becky reached behind her, fumbling for the pack she’d brought along with her, and unzipped its outermost pocket. She grasped something long and rectangular and quickly brought it out into the light. The chicken scratch that had decorated it’s front seemed to have smudged somewhat, but it’s message was still vaguely readable-

            “SEWER GATORS PILOT PITCH”

            Becky looked towards the T.V. with apprehension. She remained static for a few moments, caught in an internal debate on whether or not she even **_wanted_** to see whatever was on this tape, before finally sighing and quickly stuffing the tape into the T.V.’s VHS port.

SEWER GATORS: PILOT PITCH

FILMED: SEPTEMBER 21ST, 2016

LOCATION: DULVEY, LOUISIANA

            The T.V. emitted a sharp tone as the tape’s opening card flickered across the screen. Eventually, the picture faded into an inky black, and Becky had thought that perhaps the tape had jammed. However, the scene quickly changed as the camera recording was grasped by someone. Becky jumped a bit as a face suddenly filled the screen.

            “BOO!” The man yelled. He stared blankly at the camera for a few moments before looking upwards- towards the camera man, Becky presumed.

            “Is this thing rolling?” He sneered, pointing a hand at the camera in agitation.

            “Yeah? You told me to start, Mike. Did you think I’d just ignore you?”

            The man on screen rolled his eyes, walking over towards the porch of the house they were at- the house she was currently stuck in, Becky noted with a certain pang of dread.

            “Hey- Baron- come back here for a second, OK? You can’t just barge head first into any random shithole we find-“

            “Like there’s gonna be any actual paranormal activity?” Baron snickered, crossing his arms over his chest.

            “Enough.” Mike snapped, pointing a finger at Baron, “I’m already at my wits end with this new camera guy- I’m not even sure the fuckin’ kid knows how to frame a shot right.”

            Becky could hear the man behind the camera start to say something in response, only to be cut off by Baron.

            “Sami knows exactly what he’s doing. Plus, you remember what the network said right? We gotta have someone perky to balance out my “’morbid stoicism.”’

            Mike huffed in agitation, waving Sami forward as he and Baron made their way up the house’s front steps.

            “I can’t even BELIEVE their making me do a show like this in the first place! I’ve stared in actual, honest to god MOVIES and they stick me in some sort of- of run down hellhole in response?”

            Baron shoved his way past Mike, leaning against the farthest side’s railing as he watched Mike make his way to the door.

            “You had a bit part in a Syfy channel original movie. Please, **_forgive_** the network for their absolutely **_insulting_** underestimation of your acting prowess.”

            Sami chuckled as Mike paused, turning away from the door to shoot a glare in Baron’s direction.

            “Oh? And what exactly have **_YOU_** been in lately, besides the discount rack of your local Hot Topic?”

            Sami laughed even harder as the two devolved into a sort of squabble, hurling insults back and forth for with escalating intensity.

            “Guys.” Sami interrupted, motioning towards the door- that now seemed to be open, somehow. “Can we just get this over with?”

            The two men paused, stopping their argument and remembering the task at hand. Mike huffed as he strode through the door, followed next by Baron.

            “So, anyway, what’s the deal with these creeps? The Walton family-“

            “The **_Wyatt_** family.” Sami corrected.

            “- ** _Whatever_**. So, the Wyatts. Just a small town, run of the mill blue collar father and son, and son, and son living together in the middle of buttfuck **_nowhere_** Louisiana only to somehow go insane? I wonder what could’ve caused **_that_**.”

            “They weren’t crazy! Or, at least not at first.”

            Mike stopped, turning back to Sami with an annoyed look.

            “Oh, of course they weren’t. I’m sure you had such a **_rich_** personal history with them that’d you know for sure.”

            Sami ignored Mike’s condescending tone, his voice echoing throughout the empty kitchen the group entered.

            “See... they were a normal group of people at first. None of them were even related or anything- they were just a group of friends that decided to buy an old plantation house to try and fix it up or something. Everyone who I’ve talked to seems to say the same thing- all of them were nice- if quiet- guys who wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

            “Oh? And how exactly do 4 homegrown, all American good ol’ boys turn sour overnight then?” It was Baron spoke up this time.

            “That’s the thing; nobody **_knows_** how. Their trips into town started becoming less and less frequent, and whenever people **_did_** see them, they just brushed them off and told them to go fuck themselves. It was like a complete 180 out of nowhere!”

            “So if none of them are actually related,” Mike started, turning a corner into another hall, “Then why’s this place called the **_Wyatt Family_** house.”

            “Because,” Sami started, wobbling slightly as he ducked to enter another room to their right, “The main guy in the group- Bray, I think- Was in a relationship with one of the other guys. It sorta became a joke around town that the house was their baby project together- someplace they could settle down in.”

            “So it would’ve been their **_family house_** ….. “ Mike trailed off, examining a faded picture fixed awkwardly against the wall. “Hey, Baron, you see this picture? It’s got all of them in one shot- it might be a good idea to salvage this and….”

            He stopped, turning around in a sort of panic.

            “Baron? Baron, god DAMN it! WHAT did I tell you about wondering off by yourself!” Mike spat, pacing down the rest of the hall in anger. He found a door- slightly ajar, as if it had been opened fairly recently- and pushed it open.

            “We don’t know what sorta shit’s lurking in this place, **_Baron._** You could wander off and fall through the floor- or bump into some sort of addict crashing in here-“

            Sami examined an odd shape towards the edge of the room - a fireplace, with a sort of odd, dangling pulley swaying idly inside. He shoved his way past Mike, crouching in front of it and tugging hard.

            “-What am I going to do **_then_** , Baron? What’s the network gonna think of me when one of the actor I’m supervising just ends up **_dead?_** My career is **_DONE_** after that, Baron!”

            Sami watched as the wall adjacent to the fireplace shifted, a panel in it’s side seemingly becoming undone and popping out. Sami moved towards the panel, pressing against it and moving it out of the way fully.

            Inside, he saw, was another room.

            “Uh- Mike?” He started, slowly inching his way inside, “You might wanna see this….”

            Mike stopped his rant, moving his attention back to Sami. He noticed the panel and snorted.

            “Oh, what kind of weird Scooby Doo **_bullshit….”_** He started, crouching down to examine it further. “And you just go ahead and rush into it? The gaping death hole that suddenly opened up after some sort of weird puzzle? Am I managing a bunch of fucking **_children?”_**

            Sami examined a hole towards the edge of the room, another black pit leading down to nothingness. However, as he focused on it, he could pick out low, shuttering breathing echoing in the darkness.

            “Mike- Mike, I think Baron’s down there.”

            “Really? Well what are you waiting for- go get him!”

            Sami stared down at the pit shuffling awkwardly as he tried to position his camera in a safe way for the trip down. He finally settled on leaving it on the floor to grab when he was done, setting it down gently and slowly disappearing below. His hands reached for it awkwardly, fumbling a few times before finally settling on its shape and pulling it towards him.

            “Baron? Baron, buddy, are you in here?” He called, making his way through the dark. It took a few moments- what seemed like ages for Becky- before he was finally met with a tall, blocky frame with it’s back to him. Sami sighed in relief.

            “Baron- you fucking dick-“

            Sami moved a hand to Baron’s shoulder, attempting to jostle him out of whatever trance he was in, only to be met with Baron’s limp body shuddering once before falling back on him. Sami screamed as his tall and heavy form slammed him into the ground, pinning him in place. His camera bounced roughly before settling, its lens cracking somewhat as it lingered over the image of Baron’s eyes- lifeless, blood leaking **_eyes-_** quickly burned itself into Becky’s brain. The video ended as the screen jittered wildly, static and distortion quickly drowning out Sami’s shrieks of fear.

            Becky stared at the static screen, unable to fully process what exactly had just happened. She reached for the table in front of her, desperate for something to grasp onto for grounding. As she lingered, she began to shake- a sort of delayed reaction to everything she’d witnessed finally taking hold of her. She allowed herself to be scared, just for this moment, to get it out of her system before she had to go back into the horror show outside.

            Suddenly, a loud, jarring phone dial cut through her silence, nearly making her scream as it cut through the room. Becky’s head whipped around frantically in an attempt to find where the phone was, and found that it was over in a corner to her right. She crossed the room slowly, never taking her eyes of the buzzing phone. Finally, she reached it and- after another few seconds of debate- let her fingers wrap around the receiver.

            “…Hello?”

            There was silence on the other end. Becky could feel her chest tighten with fear at the possibility of falling for a trap.

            “So you did make it away from them without dyin’… I knew you could do it, kid.”

            The voice on the other end of the line was gruff. Oddly enough, it seemed to lack the same drawl that the other men she’d run into had.

            “Who’re you? And if you know m’ in here, then why haven’t you sent anyone after me?”

            “Easy now, Becky. I know you got a lot of questions about what’s going on, but you _need_ to listen to me.”

            Becky gripped the phone tighter in agitation, her other hand forming a fist.

            “An’ why the fuck should I? Every damn person here keeps tellin’ me that there’s no time to explain before shovin’ me even deeper into this pit a’ bullshit! I'm just about tired of it to be completely honest!”

            “And I can help explain some of this bullshit,” The voice cut in, “I just can’t afford to have a heart to heart with you while your still in the house. Any second now, one of them could kick that door down and beat your ass into the floorboards. I don’t _feel_ like bein’ responsible for your death tonight, Becky.”

            Becky was quiet for a few moments, thinking about what the voice was saying before continuing;

            “An’ why should I trust you? My own girlfriend just cut my fuckin’ hand off with a god damned chainsaw-“

            “-That wasn’t her. Or- shit- listen. You need to trust me because I might be the only thing here that could make sure you and your girl live to see the morning. I know about what these people here do, and I know how to survive their bullshit. Just- stick with me, and I can try and help you **_stay alive,_** alright?”

            Becky said nothing. A sigh broke out from the other end of the line.

            “Look. Even if you don’t want to trust me, you need to move **_now._** Bray’s gonna be there any second, and if he finds you- you’re done. Period.”

            A loud, repetitive beep signaled the end of the call. Becky smashed the phone’s jack back into the receiver, grumbling something under her breath in agitation, before freezing.

            Someone was moving right outside the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments or feedback on this would be greatly appreciated lol


End file.
